


Wala na, finish na

by genosidal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eto si lance narealize niya na crush niya si keith, M/M, kunyari tagaUP sila ano, si Keith yung mr bad boy in my dreams
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genosidal/pseuds/genosidal
Summary: Narealize ni Lance na crush niya pala si Keith.Nagpanic siya slight.





	Wala na, finish na

"Tangina nung Keith na yun ah!" Biglang bulalas ni Lance at ihinagis ang kanyang kwaderno sa sahig. Napatingin ang ilang mga patron sa Starbucks.

"Nakita na ba niya pagmumukha niya sa salamen? Porket may motor lang kala mo sobrang pogi na? Hampas ko pa sa kanya tong laptop ko eh!"

Tinitigan lang siya ng dalawa niyang kasama.

"Dude. Ano nanaman ba ginawa sayo ni Keith?" Sagot ni Hunk habang isa-isang iniinuman ang frappucino ng mga kasama. "Kakaupo lang natin tapos siya na kaagad bukambibig mo?"

"Hunk, di ko pa talaga nasisimulan yung akin eh." Sambit naman ni Pidge sa tabi at iniayos ang salamin. "At isa pa Lance, puro Keith na lang sinasabi mo palagi. Keith ganyan, Keith ganito. Ano ba talaga? Pagkagalit o pagkagusto? Mamili ka."

Napanganga si Lance at dramatikong iniligay ang kamay sa dibdib. "Anong sinasabi mo Pidge?! I thought we were friends! Sino bang magkakagusto sa basagulerong yun?"

"Ikaw." Magkasabay na sagot ni Pidge at Hunk.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Lance. "Dude. Are you guys fucking serious?"

Napakibit-balikat si Hunk habang isinusubo ang choco-butternut na tinake-out mula sa Dunkin. "Ewan namin. In denial ka kasi eh. Sabi mo ayaw mo sa kanya pero lahat ng bagay tungkol sa kanya alam mo."

"At isa pa." Dagdag ni Pidge tsaka idiniretso ang tingin kay Lance. "Kung makatingin ka kay Keith sa classroom eh parang gusto mo nang iuwi. 'I fucking hate Keith' my ass, DONT US ha."

Napaatras ng bahagya si Lance mula sa mesa. "Pinagsasabi niyo? Wag nga kayong ano....wala naman talaga eh! Si Keith? Wow ha, ano...HINDI NAMAN TALAGA EH! Bakit..kasi hindi naman...pano niyo nasabe?"

Muli, tinitigan na lang siya ng dalawa.

"Parang nasira yata natin siya." Sabi ni Pidge, at sabay nilang pinapanood ang parang naging estatwa nilang kaibigan na nakatayo.

"Tignan mo. Parang lumipad na ata yung kaluluwa niya papalayo." Sambit ni Hunk.

At iyon na nga ang paglipad ng isipan ni Lance, na ngayo'y umiikot sa isang lalaking tila hinding hindi niya maaalis, hindi lamang sa isip, kundi sa panaginip, sa damdamin.

Si Keith, na kamakailan lamang ay hinila siya sa isang sulok sa AS para ipagpatuloy ang kanilang argumento. Tandang tanda niya ang mga bisig na nagkulong sa kanya habang siya ay nakasandal sa dingding, walang magawa kundi titigan ang mga mata na mainit na nakatingin sa kanya.

_Teka? Ano nga ba ulit sinabi ni Keith nun....bakit hindi ko maalala?_

Tandang tanda pa niya ang mahigpit na hawak ni Keith sa kanyang panga habang nagsasalita ito, mga labi ng binatang gumagalaw, napakalapit sa kanyang paningin.

_Pero bakit parang wala akong narinig?_

"Huy Lance. Upo."

Si Keith, kaninang umaga ay pumasok sa kanilang large class sa Math, nagmamadali sapagkat muntikan malate. Medyo pawis ang binata, pansin ni Lance, at pinanood niya ang paghawi ni Keith sa kanyang buhok at ang pagdaan ng kanyang kamay sa kanyang leeg. Bahagya silang nagkatinginan tsaka umupo sa kanyang tabi.

Medyo nahirapan si Lance makinig nung klase na yun, sapagkat di niya maalis-alis ang kanyang paningin sa kanyang katabi.

_Bagay pala sa kanya ang sleeveless._

_Ang cute din ng ponytail sa kanya._

_Pawis pero ang bango pa rin._

"Lance. Andito ka pa ba?"

 _Ohmygod. Legit ba?_ Totoo nga ba na may crush siya kay Keith? Ang kanyang karibal? Yung gagong laging crush ng crush niya? Yung gago na kapag nagsalita ay kay lalim at kay gaspang ng boses na para bang nakakatindig balahibo lalo na kung malapit ito sa tainga--

"Tangina."

"Mukhang malala to Hunk. Limang minuto na siyang nakatunganga tapos "tangina" lang nasabi niya."

"Lance. Upo na kasi. Nawala ka na ata sa wisyo eh." Sabi ni Hunk habang hinihila papalapit ang jacket ni Lance.

At ayun na ngang biglang pagupo ni Lance sa sofa, at uminom sa frappe niyang medyo natunaw na, na parang isang robot.

"Guys. Oo nga."

"Hm? Ano?" Tanong naman ni Pidge na sinusubukang pigilan ang kanyang pagngisi.

"Oo nga." Sagot ni Lance na nakatingin pa rin sa kawalan.

"Oo nga, ano?" Nagugulong tanong ni Hunk, na sinagot naman ni Pidge ng, "Oo nga daw."

Medyo hindi pa rin gets ni Hunk, sapagkat may pagka-slow siya minsan. Pero walang bahid ng kabagalan ang kanyang sumunod na kilos.

"Guys. Kalma. Tingin sa kanan. Si Prince Charming at ang kanyang motorsiklo."

Tumingin ang dalawa sa labas ng bintana at iyon na nga ang biglang pagbilis ng tibok ng puso ni Lance, sa sinabayan naman ng pilit na patagong tawa ni Pidge.

"Kalma ka lang Boy Lusot. Wag ka magpahalata masyado." Sabi ni Pidge at nagkunwaring tumingin sa dingding.

 _Girl hindi ko kaya._ Sabi ni Lance sa kanyang sarili, habang nagaalala kung pano na siya ngayon kikilos kapag nandiyan na si Keith--

Na ngayo'y nakatitig sa kanya habang naglalakad papasok sa Starbucks, nakangisi ng bahagya na para bang model na slowmotion na naglalakad, suot-suot ang kanyang pulang leather jacket.

_Wala na._

_Finish na._

Talagang nahulog na nga ang kanyang puso para sa binata.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can you spot the filipino memes na ginamit ko? HAHAHA
> 
> I wrote this in like...20 minutes kaya medj fail pero I hope you guys liked it.
> 
> *some hours later: okay inedit ko siya. Paumanhin sa mga munting pagkakamali lmao


End file.
